


Twenty Bucks

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas arrive back with their brothers from a night on the town and what starts out as playful kissing, quickly escalates. (Branch off one shot for Press Rewind. More info inside the foreword) I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, and this is my first smut writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Twenty Bucks
> 
> Description: Dean and Cas arrive back with their brothers from a night on the town and what starts out as playful kissing, quickly escalates.
> 
> Pairing: Dean/Castiel (Established)
> 
> Kinks: None
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> AU: PressRewind!Verse
> 
> Foreword: Although this just a side one-shot from my story Press Rewind, sequel to Party Hard, you do not have to have read the stories for this to make sense or anything. It's pretty much just sex. I plan to keep that story rated T so I wrote this on the side to ensure that. Also, I just felt like writing smut and the current place in the story has no opportunity for hot sex. XD
> 
> If you are interested in the stories, you can fine them on my Fanfiction.Net account under the username MadWithMusic

"Twenty bucks says those two are going to end up fucking tonight." Sam snorted.

"I agree." Gabriel smirked, watching as Dean kissed the side of Cas's neck on the way to the front door. "I don't think anyone wouldn't."

"Horny little fucks." Sam remarked.

"True." Gabriel sighed. "Aren't they so adorable?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Sam retorted.

"Well that was fun." Dean laughed.

Cas nodded. "It wasn't particularly 'fun', but it was entertaining."

"I thought you rather enjoyed it." Dean mused. "And aren't fun and entertaining the same thing?"

"They're close but not the same. There's a reason they're two different words, Dean. We've been over this before." Cas stated, hanging his trench coat on the rack beside the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes. "You're a real piece of shit sometimes, you know that?"

"I am aware." Cas replied, a playful smirk on his face.

"And I love it." Dean growled, nipping lightly at the underside of Cas's jaw, eliciting a soft giggle.

"We all know you do." Cas smiled, pulling back and pressing a quick kiss to Dean's lips.

"Did you have strawberries?" Dean asked.

"Yes, why?" Cas answered.

"Because you taste good." Dean chuckled.

"You want more?" Cas growled, leaning back towards him.

Dean closed the space in between him, tenderly kissing Cas. After a moment, Cas parted his lips and let Dean's tongue slip into his mouth. Dean licked the roof of his mouth, causing Cas to shudder, a jolt of electricity shooting directly south. Cas then sucked on Dean's bottom lip and moved his hands under the hem of Dean's shirt, leaving his hands to rest on Dean's waist.

"Christ, your hands are hot." Dean laughed.

"They're not the only thing that's hot right now." Cas whispered, moving his mouth up by Dean's ear.

"Wow..." Dean whistled. "Did you seriously just try to come onto me?"

"Actually I'd rather come  _into_  you." Cas smirked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Dean purred, leaning down and kissing Cas's Adam's apple.

Cas cast a quick glance downward towards Dean's tenting jeans. He moved one of his hands down from Dean's side and began massaging the quickly growing bulge, causing Dean to exhale a pleasureful sigh.

"Bedroom. Now." Dean breathed.

"Agreed." Cas moaned as Dean dragged his tongue across Cas's collarbone.

Dean and Cas fumbled up the flights of stairs, Dean working at unbuttoning Cas's shirt and loosening Cas's tie. Cas one-handedly removed his tie and let it fall off him and onto the staircase.

The two of them finally made it up to their room and quickly slammed shut the door behind them, both of them already breathing heavily. Cas ran into the bathroom, violently pulling open drawers, searching for the package of condoms.

"Cas, what's taking so long?" Dean groaned.

"Where the fuck did you put the condoms?" Cas replied.

"I didn't put them anywhere." Dean stated. "They're in the same drawer as they always are."

"Obviously they aren't." Cas snapped. "Come see for yourself."

Dean rushed into the bathroom to see Cas standing impatiently with the drawers open.

"Are you blind?" Dean scoffed jokingly, reaching into the drawer right next to him and holding up the small box and tossing it to Cas.

"Oh." Cas muttered.

"Yeah, oh." Dean laughed, whipping his belt out from his jeans. "So you gonna come get me or what?"

Dean flashed Cas a sultry smile as he backed out of the bathroom. Cas followed Dean, but grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall. He violently began kissing him, clumsily pushing Dean's jeans down. Dean leaned over and jumped on one foot, trying to get his pants off as fast as possible.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean cried. "Help me out here. These stupid...son a bitch!"

Cas laughed as he saw the problems Dean was having getting the pants off from around his ankles. Cas leaned over and pulled one of Dean's feet out so only one of the pant legs was left.

"Good enough." Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Cas breathed, quickly pushing his boxers and pants down together so they were at his feet. He didn't bother to kick them off as he tore open the condom and rolled it onto himself.

Cas hastily picked up Dean's legs and swung them around, Dean wrapping them around Cas's waist. Cas got a firm grip on Dean's buttcheeks and spread them apart, moving one of his hands towards Dean's entrance.

"No." Dean shook his head.

Cas tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Get inside me. Now." Dean begged.

Cas nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube off the floor and applying a liberal amount to both himself and Dean. Dean made a desperate sound and Cas began slowly lowering Dean onto his cock. Dean inhaled a sharp breath, pushing himself harder down onto Cas. He started rocking his hips towards Cas, Cas reciprocating by thrusting up into him. Cas let out heavy pants with each motion, one of Dean's hands tangled in Cas's hair and the other stroking his own cock, precome beginning to leak out the tip.

Cas leaned upwards, pressing their chests together and joining their lips. Dean let out a loud moan, Cas smiling to himself, proud that he knew just how to please him. Dean began pumping himself faster, Cas speeding up his thrusts, both of them groaning with each one. Dean shifted his hand to the back of Cas's neck pressing their mouths harder together.

Cas began moaning Dean's name, increasing volume quickly, both of their breathing getting heavier and faster. Cas removed one of his hands from Dean's ass and brought it up to Dean's cock. He ushered Dean's hand away and began jerking Dean himself. Dean moved his now free hand to grip one of Cas's butt cheeks and give it a tight squeeze, causing Cas to cry out.

Dean panted Cas's name, his fingers digging deeper into Cas's scalp with each push. "Cas, I'm- Cas, I need to-"

"Not yet." Cas smirked, pounding harder into him.

"No, but please." Dean pleaded. "I need to-"

"I said not yet." Cas growled into Dean's ear, closing two fingers just under the head of Dean's cock.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You suck, Cas. You know that?"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Cas asked erotically, getting up in Dean's face, his words barely understandable.

"Maybe you taking things too literally isn't always such a bad thing." Dean snarled, forcing Cas's head closer to his own and kissing him roughly.

After a few moments of speeding up, Cas cried out Dean's name, rolling his head back.

"Now?" Dean smiled.

Cas nodded vigorously, releasing his hold on Dean's cock, white jets of come releasing over their chests.

Dean and Cas stayed like that for a few moments, Cas giving Dean a few more thrusts before pulling out of Dean and lowering Dean's legs back to the ground. He removed the condom, tied it in a knot and threw it in the nearby wastebasket as Dean slunk down against the wall. Cas dropped down next to him, both of them still recovering from the climax.

Dean wiped some of his come off his chest with his hand and then wiped his hand on the side of Cas's face.

"Ew." Cas muttered.

Dean started laughing at the remark, and Cas glared at him before wiping the come off his face and onto Dean's.

"Jackass." Cas laughed before leaning in and kissing Dean.

Sam turned to Gabriel as they walked up the stairs and heard loud laughter coming from Dean and Cas's room. Sam crouched down and picked up Cas's tie from off the stairs.

"Well would you look at that." Sam smirked. "Someone out in this universe owes me twenty bucks now."

 


End file.
